The story of the bite of 87
by GH08T
Summary: the truth behind the bite of 87 with the solution to that incident and all the other incidents from the haunted pizzaria (I didn't know that the first chapter was an accidental copy of a youtube video so accidental inspiration: eepypasta)
1. Tragedy of 87

Mike's POV

I wanted to go to Freddy Fazbear's family pizzaria with my friend Anna.

We licked each of the animatronic robots but we mostly liked the pirate named Foxy.

Today was practically Anna's birthday and the best place to celebrate it was in the pizzaria.

Anna was wearing her usual pink dress with a crwon since it was her birthday while me I was wearing my red shirt and blue pants.

We both have the same eye and hair color which has our eyes blue and our hair brown.

When we arrived at the place we saw a lot of kids playing around and eating pizza which were her invites.

Everyone went back to the seats and the animatronics started to move.

"Hey there kids,do we have any pirate fans here cause if there are lets call Foxy" Freddy said.

"Fooooxxxyyyy,kids I think we should call him out really loud so he can hear us,so lets call him now in 1,2,3..." Freddy said and everyone started screaming the name Foxy until the curtains of Pirates cove opened.

"Arr mateys and welcome to me scurvy crew,now Freddy best be getting back to the stage or ye be forced to fire ye cannons or make him walk ye plank" Foxy said then Freddy then laughed normally and went back to his original position on the stage which was now covered with the curtains.

"I see me mateys got the pizza and soda pops in hand like true pirates and we shall set sea to the great treasure of pirates cove,so let ye take this adventure on ye seven seas" Foxy said then stopped to let the party continue.

"Hey Mike I wanna go up the stage with Foxy do you think you can take a picture of me with Foxy" Anna said.

"Okay" I said and I then grabbed the camera and started to take a picture.

On the dining table near Pirates cove.

"Miss can you ask your daughter to get off the stage? because she shouldn't be up there with Foxy" The waiter asked.

"She's not hurting anyone so her play with the fox" The mother said.

"Hey Mike I never noticed how goofy Foxy's teeth look up close" Anna said and I laughed a bit.

"Man that hook looks kind of stupid too" I said which made Anna giggle

"If he was a pirate he would have a hat and a hook,so I guess he's not a real pirate after al-" Anna said until Foxy moved and bit a part of her skull which killed her.

Everyone started running and screaming while I was in there in a state of pain,shock,sadness,depression,and more things I had that I couldn't really explain until I realized I had suffered the loss of my friend and soon after the person I loved the most.

The police arrived at the scene to investigate what went wrong and the later closed pirates cove for good.

Me,well I left with only a reminder of Anna which was her birthday crown with a piece bitten off.

And everytime I went inside Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria,I am reminded of Foxy biting a piece of Anna's head.

But that fear of that restaurant started to fade away.

And that "Bite of 87" was now forgotten in my case even when the manager brought it up.

And that was my perspective of the bite of 87.

THE END

Credits

-Mike Schimidt: Scott Cawton

-Anna: GH08T

-Freddy & Foxy: Scott Cawton


	2. Remembrance

Mike's POV

4th night

I went into the security office one minute before midnight I then answered the phone which was ringing.

"Here we go again,fourth times the charm right?" I said and I then answered it.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*. You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*" The phone guy said.

That call shocked me by the death of the phone guy.

I then looked at the camera to see that Bonnie is in the storage room,Chica (audio only) is in the kitchen,and Freddy hasn't bothered to move yet.

"Looks like I'm still-,hang on the curtains of pirates cove are opened and chica is just close by" I said

After that I then closed both of the doors but I could still here Foxy banging the door but starngely he was still banging the door longer that usual and when chica left it then stopped.

I then opened the lights on the left to see not Bonnie's shadow but the face of Anna with blood streaking down from her head.

"Mike open the door its just me" Anna said looking very depressed.

I then opened the door to see Anna which brought back the memories I've had with her until the memory of her death reappeared in my head.

When I looked at Anna again she then smiled at me then she completely faded away which became Foxy.

Foxy then tackled me which made me fall to the ground.

He the pressed the door button which closed it then he pressed multiple cameras until it said "Lockdown mode engage" which closed the windows as well which to my surprise regained power to 100%

"Sorry laddy ye hasn't been the same since 1987" Foxy said while I was curled up into a ball on the corner.

Foxy then turned a dial behind his neck to show a normal american acsent

"I'm sorry for the loss of your friend but if you didn't know we were forced to take the role as Freddy Fazbear's crew by the true monster Golden Freddy. It has not been the same as we were all forced to take the role of one of the animatronic figures and at the same age you lost your friend Anna. Now I know you loved her and she loved you which may be surprise but she always smiled when you were around her even when I was performing but it was hard for all of us by taking the lives of children,teenagers,and adults alike. She liked you very much but the day she died was the day you've been scarred for life and I'm sorry. I know you also had a grudge against me for what I've done and I don't blame you but if you help us you'll see her again" Foxy said

After that sentence I was completely listening to Foxy.

"Wait you mean you could bring her back?" I asked.

"Yes I could let you speak to her for one last time but that one last time will be your only chance" Foxy said.

"What do I do?" I asked

"Survive till the seventh night,and summon Golden Freddy" Foxy said but after hearing the name Golden Freddy I suddenly had a chill from the back of my spine after my last encounter with him on the third night.

"So will ye do it" Foxy asked and I simply nodded

"Good and looks like times up laddy" Foxy said before powering down with the rest of the animatronics since it was already six.

I then left that place and went straight home

At pirates cove (No one's POV)

"So Foxy will he help us?" Chica asked.

"Ofcourse missy he accepted" Foxy said.

"You mean we can finally escape these dreaded suits?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes we shall" Foxy said

"The only question is,will he suceed?" Freddy said and everyone looked to one another.

Golden Freddy then appeared from the shadows floating.

"Why are you not in your positions,thou not want to feel the joy of creation?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Forget it Golden Freddy we will never follow you again for someone will release us from your prison" Freddy said.

"Is that so then I'll free you right now" Golden Freddy said.

Then the heads of the Robots from backstage started to spin around Freddy which was tearing of the pieces of Freddy's suit until only the skull of teh endoskeleton was left which Golden Freddy crushed with his foot.

"Let that be a lesson,and later I'll put an end to your savior once and for all" Golden Freddy said and he then disappeared.

THE END

CREDITS

-official characters: Scott Cawton

-Anna: GH08T

Hey guys now this is my new story of five nights at freddy's but if your going to complain by the fact this story may or may not have a plot and well I'm sorry but this is all I got and also this entire story will be short. So thats my time don't forget to comment,like,favorite,bla,bla,bla. And as always I'll see you on the next story Ba-Bye!


	3. Here's Freddy

Mike's POV (night 7 11:58 pm)

I've been working at Freddy Fazbears place for a while and I was remembering more and more things about that place.

"You shall not release my servants" Someone said.

I then turned around to see Golden Freddy sitting on a chair.

"What do you want from me?" I asked until he floated in the air

"Your soul" Golden Freddy said while opening his mouth to reveal a human skeleton with human eyes that would stare directly in your soul.

I saw my own soul literally being pulled out of me until I reached the drawer and pulled out a handgun which I used to shoot Golden Freddy to distract him long enough for me to escape.

I then ran to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria amd stayed in the security office.

"You need to free us" Foxy's voice said.

"Golden Freddy will be dedeated by you" Freddy's voice said.

"Help us" Chica's voice said.

"Break our chains" Bonnie's voice said.

Just like that I was already slipping into insanity.

The fear inside me was now breaking loose.

I laughed yet cried even though it seemed hopeless for me to go back into sanity I saw Anna beside me.

The bite mark and the blood was gone her ghost was beside me,calming me until I was comforted from my insanity.

"You are they're only hope Mike,save them for me" Anna said and faded away

I got back up and closed the doors and waited till the power ran out.

When it did I ran out and stayed in the dining room where Golden Freddy appeared in.

"You should have ran while you still can" Golden Freddy said while making objects float in the air.

"You will never escape,so now any last words?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Why did you imprison the souls inside the animatronic figures?" I asked.

"I was a night guard like you until one day I was killed in the restaurant and I reappeared as a ghost with a hunger for souls. I then killed four kids and placed their souls inside the robots so they could harvest the amount of souls I hunger for" Golden Freddy said.

I looked at my watch which was already at 5:56.

"You can now just die" I said and I pulled out my handgun and started firing at Golden Freddy.

It pushed him back multiple times but it still didn't stop him.

I kept on firing till it ran out and when it did Golden Freddy then grabbed my neck and lifted me in the air and revealed that human skull and proceeded to take my soul until the sunlight hit him and it was burning the metal on his body.

He tried to escape from the light but Bonnie,Foxy,and Chica we preventing him from entering the shadows.

"NO NO NOOOOO!" Golden Freddy said as the metal suit was Imploding until the Skeleton was left which Imploded as well and it released a white light and when the white light faded away the animatronics fell on the ground and the child's soul came out of the suits.

"We're free,We're Finally free!" The soul from Chica said while floating around.

"I can't believe it Golden Freddy has been defeated" The soul from Bonnie said.

I then looked towards Foxy to see Anna come out of it.

"I'm free from this curse,but I need you to do one last thing" Anna said.

At the cemetary

I went to Anna's grave on where her soul entered the grave and somehow revived her but now looking like the same age as Mike.

Her clothes were still the ones she wore at her funeral but it was now exactly her size and the bite mark was gone like it never happened.

"Well it looks like Anna is back" I said.

I then got a call from Mr. Fazbear and I was to,d to get back to the restaurant.

At Freddy Fazbear's pizzaria at Mr. Fazbear's office

"Ah,mister Schimidt come in. Now I know you were a great employee even after my warnings you would still take on the challenge of staying for another night. Despit your efforts in being a great employee I'm afraid that I'm going to have to fire you for two reasons. One being the fact that our rules state that whoever is responsible for moving the figures at night will be fired from their jobs or if they don't work here,banned from this place. The second reason is that we're closing this place down for good so now here's your slip and for your efforts 1000 dollars so now go amd find a new job to help you live a better life while as for I well I'm retiring" Mr. Fazbear said while getting out of his office and shutting the restaurant down for good.

I was relieved that Freddy Fazbears is closing down so now I'm free from that place as well so now the question is what will I do now?

THE END

CREDITS

-official characters: Scott Cawton

-Anna: GH08T

Hey guys now this is the last story for FNAF for a while or at least till number two shows up so yeah thats my time my name Is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you on the next story Ba-Bye!


	4. Missing Children Incident

(Based of LT its been so long and the game theorist theories)

1979 BB (before bite) 6:00 pm

Jason's POV

My mom has been on the payphone for quite a while. I tried pulling her skirt to tell her I was hungry but to my avail she didn't answer. So I went to the Freddy Fazzbear's pizza (old mocation) alone and luckily I got there before the animatronic show was about to start.

"Excuse me sir can I sit beside you" I asked a 13 year old kid with dark brown hair in the long table in front of the stage seperate from his parents.

"Sure,I'm Freddie while my younger brother beside me is Ben" Freddie said pointing towards a kid named Ben with black hair and a purple shirt and black jeans like his brother.

I then sat beside them until a girl with blonde hair a bit like mine wearing a yellow blouse and a red head wearing a red pirate like jacket and a toy hook sticking out of his pocket.

"Hi,I'm Skylar but you can call me Skye and my friend is Jackson but you can call him jack

"Hello matey now ye be ready to meet a pirate,thats what happens when you watch too many pirate movies" Jack said while pulling out his toy hook from his pocket.

"So who's your favorite animatronic?" I asked.

"Freddy" Freddie said.

"Bonnie" Ben said

"Chica" Skye said

"Foxy" Jack said

"I would say Freddy aswell" I said.

The stage curtains were opening then the animatronics were now performing their song that would make me happy everytime I came here then The pirates cove curtains opened letting Foxy to sing his chanty. All of that caused everyone to be happy while we were drinking our sodas and eating our pizzas. After eating everyone then spent most of their time chatting while I looked around the pizzaria.

(Outside the pizzaria)

James' POV

A kid wearing a black shirt and torn up shorts and black hair was looking in his pockets for spare change.

"I know I had some money in my pockets somewhere but I wonder if I even brought it, James you idiot where did I place my change" I said until he saw a car with a guy wearing a purple night guard uniform was going in to the back of the restaurant.

"I think I found my way in and some money because I can just pickpocket him" James said then followed the man in purple.

I then looked to the back to see he was pulling out a knife from his car's glove compartment. And I saw a wanted poster of a man named Walter Oswalt who was wanted for murder

"Oh no,I should go to that payphone and call the police" I said and just when I was about to leave the criminal spotted me and chased after me.

I then accidentally ran into a woman who was looking for her son

"Sorry" she said then left in a hurry.

I actually injured myself after running into her where he then stabbed me and dragged me away.

No one's POV 11:55 pm before closing time

The criminal wearing the purple guard's uniform then entered and he needed a way to bring the kids in the backroom until he saw what seemed to be a Golden Freddy suit and a giant present shaped box with a wooden puppet figure that was big enough to fit James inside saying new attraction and a white fox that says new attraction aswell.

"Perfect" Walter said with a devious grin.

He then placed james' body with the Golden Freddy suit's endoskeleton inside the box and he wore the Golden Freddy suit then walked forward before he ran into Jason. He looked at the yellow haired boy with the yellow jacket and black pants in curiosity until he was hit with an idea.

"Uh,hey kid do you think you can get your friends here and bring them to the backroom because I have a suprise to show you and them" The criminal said speaking into the Gloden Freddy microphone to change his voice to a more animatronic voice.

"How do I know your not tricking me because I don't know you yet" Jason said while raising his eyebrow.

The criminal then turned around show the kid a tag saying new attraction.

"Oh okay" Jason said.

Jason then told Freddie,Ben,Skye,and Jack about it then followed him to the backroom where they saw new animatronics and a James' corpse disguised as a puppet.

The criminal then entered the room and locked the door before he removed the Golden Freddy suit and pulled out his knife.

"Here is the surprise" He said with an devious smile on his face as he stabbed each kid keaving Jason to be last.

Jason was then cowering in the corner as he saw each of his new friends stabbed to death.

"Please don't hurt me" Jason said with tears rolling down his face.

"Don't worry you won't feel a thing" The criminal said before he stabbed Jason multiple times making him release multiple screams of pain until the night guard heard it and felt something suspicious was happening.

The guard then opened the door to reveal five kids murdered by a man in a purple night guard uniform.

"Freeze put your hands in the air" The nightguard said before the criminal then ran towards him where the guard then shot the criminal's leg making him fall.

The guard then cuffed the man and waited till morning he then went back into the backroom he noticed the children were gone.

The criminal was turned in to the authorities the next days but the five missing children

Freddie and Ben Marco, Skye Lee, Jack Saturday, and Jason Mill were never found and the restaurant was closed due to health reason because of the smell of the animatronics.

12:00 pm last night

The puppet then came out of the box and saw the dead kids where he then grabbed the animatronics and placed each kid inside them. The four animatronics Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy awoken with fear in their faces as they started to panic.

"What h-h-happened t-to us" Chica asked.

"I don't know" Bonnie said.

Freddy then saw Jason lying on the ground with his blood splattered all over his body.

Freddy then carried Jason's corpse and placed him inside the Golden Freddy suit.

Thus beggining the curse of Freddy Fazzbear's Pizzaria.

IT'S ME


	5. Mommy's Little Monster

The mother's POV

It has been a few weeks since I've seen Jason,I was beginning to think he went into that pizza place but I'm sure he didn't. I was drinking coffee from the cafe that was near my house and when I entered I saw Jason smiling at me.

"Jason where were you I was starting to worry about you?" I asked while hugging my son tightly.

"I was just playing with some new friends" Jason said.

I then let go to look at him again but this time he had no eyes and black liquid was dripping from his sockets. He also had multiple stab wounds all over his body with black liquid dripping out of each cut.

"Whats wrong mommy? ITS JUST ME" Jason said as his skin was then becoming thinner until he was just a robotic skeleton.

"ITS ME MOMMY" He said as his voice was now sounding more and more metallic making it hard to tell if he was human anymore.

"what are you?" I said in fear.

"ITS ME JA-JASON" he said as his body was now looking like on of the animatronics but was yellow.

"ITS GOLDEN FREDDY" Golden Freddy said.

I then screamed out loud causing me to fall unconscious. Then next day I went to a psychiatrist to help me with this hallucination until I was then placed in the mental asylum because of me sickness.

But the words that always appear in my head is...

IT'S ME


	6. Old Location

Jeremy's POV

I've been wondering about that old mocation for quite a while now. Ever since the day I got fired they told me they were going to make a smaller version of the restaurant (hint hint). I have also been trying to find a few secrets from the restaurant but they've hidden that clue somewhere but I just don't know where. For days It has been a goal to find that old mocation and since I'm a journalist now I need to find proof that the glitch in the animatronics was not mechenical but spiritual,thats the reason why people keep calling me a Fringe journalist but I'm gonna prove them wrong by revealing its not a conspiracy with photographic evidence.

"Where is that mocation?" I questioned myself while looking at a board with pictures,articles,and theories attached to one another with red strings.

"It has too be attached somehow?" I said before a brick with a letter attached to it was thrown at the window by some yellow haired boy with a yellow jacket.

"Damn kids" I said until I read the note

N LKE E FST F X

"Kids these days" I said until I looked back at the board which made me spit out my coffee after seeing what it meant.

(Don't blame me cause I don't get this because me friend wanted to do this part)

On the map N would mean North and E would mean south and in the articles the animatronics have been making codes specifically the most known are LKE which was lake and FST which meant forest. The area that fits that description is the forest infront of the lake on the northeast side of town.

The next day 12:01 pm

I've drove to the lake and saw a lot of people fishing,kids playing and picnicing butbI had no time to do it so I went inside the forest and when I got only a few feet farther I ran into a wall with a picture of Freddy Fazbear (sorry,I found out that Fazzbear only had one Z). I now went to the left to find the entrance and it was here and it had a lot of Moss,mushrooms and even more plants growing on it.

"Wow this place literally was left to rot" I said

I then entered and turned on the lights to see all the toy animatronics lying all over the place. It was a small restaurant with a serve yourself counters with food to the Right and drinks and ice cream to the right. There was only one bathroom with two stages being Pirates cove and the show stage and there was even a birthday room with a spare stage. I noticed also it had no cameras but an office with no doors just a room where guards stay and watch the pizzaria through there.

The animatronics were looking horrible with the half of Toy Chica's face missing and her arm and leg flattened and Toy Freddy with tons of holes all over his body and his lower jaw was missing. And the others like Mangle,Balloon boy,and Toy Bonnie have been dismantled.

The day had just ended then the body of the animatronics started moving where Toy Bonnie,Mangle and Balloon boy to form one animatronics that scared me alot until it gravbed me and toy chica was holding me and I then saw an empty suit in the kitchen and I knew they're intentions.

"No,not now not-" I said I was stuffed in the suit and the metal and wires impaling me causing me to lose too much blood and I then saw Golden Freddy in the air holding the Freddy mask but before he put the mask on my head which I saw there was a large piece of metal that would be able to cut through my skull. He then removed his head to reveal the face of the yellow haired kidwho threw the brick at my window with no eyes and black blood coming down from his head.

"You are one of them,you must feel our pain,you deserve this after what you've done to us" He said untile he slammed the mask onto my head causing my skull to break and my eyes pop out of their sockets which was shown through the mask.

"Remember...ITS ME" He said then faded away.

In the new smaller location

,owner of the restaurant was talking to a guy who accepted his want ad on the newspaper.

"Okay you'll start your job tomorrow,Walter Oswalt will leave you voice mail amd instructions tomorrow night and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza as the new night guard Mike Schmidt" Mr Fazbear said.

ITS ME

Hey its me again and its safe to say that FNAF2 is a prequel as revealed through the game,Game theorists and this story. This story was supposedly what happened to Jeremy Fitzgerald after him getting fired once you finish night 7 and I hope you enjoyed to everyone who follow,favorite the story and even favorite me is really appreciated in fact I didn't think this story would almost reach the stats of my most famous story Stories Of Elmore and all O have too say is thank you ReaderFever, Lordofthenight97,and everyone else in fact all of you. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you in the next story BA-BYE!


	7. First Act Of Tyranny

All the animatronics were going to be transferred to the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza. They planned on bringing Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Freddy, Golden Freddy, and the puppet.

"Puppet we are now going to are new restaurant with a new nightguard we must end him" Golden Freddy said while floating in the air.

"Freddy aren't we going too far,I mean killing once was good enough but twice is too far" The puppet said.

"No,not until every nightguard is dead heck until every adult who enters this place is dead because they all deserve it" Golden Freddy said.

"Don't you remember the rules Puppet? Golden Freddy's word is law" Bonnie said. "Well his law is nothing but a joke" the Bonnie said

he was then floating in the air and his face was now being smashed against the wall. Each hit causing his face to crack and after a few hits his face now was full of cracks with its mouth having breaks causing it to look like fangs and the top left part of his head was missing. Golden Freddy then made him float in the air and he was then rusting into nothing but dust.

"My word is law, and my law is for you to die" Golden Freddy said then a skeleton then came out of the suit through the mouth which began making the dust going into the skull which repared the suit, patching the holes and replacing the missing parts making him seem like he's brand new.

"Golden Freddy, I think the puppet was right, I think you've gone too far" Freddy said.

"Do you want that to be your last words Freddy" Golden Freddy said then Freddy was silent.

"Rule two don't question me and my orders" Golden Freddy said then faded away.

"Foxy you shouldn't have killed that kid,since you broke the rules Freddy would end you" Chica said.

"I didn't really know what happened but I can fix it I promise. I'll set us free someday" Foxy said.

In the basement after they were transferred

"Now this Golden Freddy should be placed here since the suit doesn't seem to fit in the backstage" The worker 1 said.

"Is it really a good idea to place him beside the power switch" The worker 2 said.

"Don't worry that thing is completely empty so it won't move" The worker 1 said then left with worker 2.

Golden Freddy's head was facing the ground until it looked up leaving its mouth open and it then faded away and a little kids laughter could be heard and he then Attacked you.

ITS ME

Hey guys its me and I'm back and if your confused hear is the time line

Chapter 4: Missing Children Incident

Chapter 5 - Mommy's Little Monster

Chapter 6 Old Location

Chapter 1 Tragedy Of 87

Chapter 7 First Act Of Tyranny

Chapter 2 Remembrance

Chapter 3 Here's Freddy

So I hope you enjoyed this story and if you didn't then its understandable because I haven't taught this thing through. So thats my time my name is GH08T and I approve this message and as always I'll see you on the next story BA-BYE!


End file.
